


Very Dirty Boy

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku wakes up and Sora intends on helping him overcome his fear of the dark.





	Very Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcastic_Hypocrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Hypocrite/gifts).



The sun hit Riku's eyelids just as the old teen groaned in his barely sleeping state. With a sigh, the silver haired boy rolled over, attempting to escape the reality of time for just a moment more. When the light proved stronger and harder, he stretched his pale arms to find his true source of light and heat, but upon discovering the absence of that source, Riku panicked.

"Sora?" Riku sprang up in bed, immediately waking up and tossing off all of his covers. His eyes searched frantically across his room as his heart began racing in a scary manner.

"Sora?" Riku summoned his wing-shaped sword, ready to attack anyone who bothered to visit him next if it wasn't his long time best friend, and lover.

"Morning." The smaller brunette chirped as he walked into Riku's bedroom with one of his hands behind his back. When Sora realized that Riku was panting and huffing with a sword at-the-ready, he froze. "Whoa Riku, are you ok?"

"Where the hell did you go?" Riku threw his weapon on the floor and stood up to his much shorter boyfriend.

"I had to go get something at my place." Sora shrugged innocently as Riku rolled his eyes.

"You scared me." Riku admitted, feeling a bit guilty of weakness, but Sora always brought out the truest of emotions in him. That's how he knew that it was love.

"I'm sorry." Sora whispered, head hung low.

"Just warn me next time. I thought that maybe us saving the worlds was all a dream and you were gone or something. I panicked." Riku put a hand over his heart that ached with memory.

"I'm right here." Sora fidgeted with his one hand behind his back and Riku couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow.

"What are you hiding?" The silver haired teen asked.

"Nothing." Sora shook his head.

"We all know that you are the worst liar, so what is it?" Riku asked and Sora held out two empty hands.

"Now, let's go back to bed." Sora quickly jumped in Riku's bed and snuggled into the cozy blankets.

"It's almost noon!" Riku exclaimed, not at all able to keep up with this hyper brunette.

"Exactly, so come on." Sora pulled the covers up to his chin and Riku couldn't resist a smile.

"You know, you confuse me so much." Riku shook his head as he joined his boyfriend.

"Hehe, I know." Sora bubbled up a quick smile.

"I love you Sora." Riku put his arms around the magically and suddenly tired boy.

"I love you too." Sora kissed Riku's nose and rolled over as the two spooned just before they fell back asleep.

Riku was fast asleep when he felt a slight tugging at his wrists. He whimpered deeply as he tried to get comfortable, but when he realized that his wrists were stuck above his head, he gasped. His eyes shot wide open, but still, only a black darkness laid before him.

"Sora?" Riku screamed in utter terror. Where was he? Where was Sora? What the fuck was going on?

"Shhh." Riku heard a small, calm, coo.

"S-Sora?" Riku turned his head side to side, trying to rely on his hearing to provide some clue of his location. It still felt like he was in bed, only, sitting up.

"I'm right here Riku." Riku heard Sora's attempt at a seductive voice as a shaky palm slithered up his pale bare chest.

"Mph. Sora! I cant see!" Riku pulled hopelessly on his restrained wrists. Ever since his long, painful relationship with darkness, Riku hated not being able to see.

"Shh, I know. It's your old blindfold." Sora said and Riku growled in frustration.

"I cant move my arms." Riku pulled down his arms but it did nothing.

"Riku, it's ok. You're always telling me to conquer my fears, so maybe now it's your turn." Sora put a hand on Riku's heated cheek.

"Sora, I already conquered darkness or else I wouldn't fucking be here!" Riku tried to shake his head to rid his eyes of the blindfold, but it didn't work.

"Then why do you tense up once the sun sets? Why do you still keep a small light on even when you sleep?"

"It…it reminds me that I still need my light." Riku admitted quietly.

"Is that the only reason?" Sora kissed Riku's cheek.

"I…I don't want to remember what I put you and Kairi through. Darkness doesn't scare me. But remembering the shit that I put you through because of it…it terrifies me." Riku shivered.

"Then let's make new memories, good ones." Sora's fingertips traveled to Riku's nipples and circled around them with a mild pinch.

"Ah!" Riku gasped. This wasn't like Sora at all. In fact, it was Sora's innocence that he loved most: the way the brunette would try to hide his face during the act; the way that he would cover up his moans with his hands, or at least tried to; even the way that he would try to deny himself the right to express his pleasure as he came. But this new dominant Sora was just as sexy, in a different way.

"S-Sora? Lick me." Riku could feel himself getting turned on just at the idea of what was going on.

Sora blushed, thankful that Riku couldn't see it as he let his hands explore the milky, toned abs before him. With his hands treading familiar territory, Sora's heart raced as he flicked his tongue over Riku's pink nipple.

"Fuck." Riku sighed into a wonderful relaxation.

"How's it feel? Without your sight, your other senses should be heightened." Sora gulped at the dirty subjects he was implying, and Riku could hear it. He grinned at how smart Sora really is, and how he was right.

"It feels great. Please? More?" Riku begged, not at all embarrassed at his desperation.

"Mmm, yummy." Sora giggled as he straddled Riku and let his tongue travel over one nipple and then to the other. He let his fingers wander wherever they pleased as he kissed his way down Riku's chest, starting from his neck and ending at his belly button.

"Oh god." Riku sighed heavily with lust as Sora kissed his small hairs at the base of his stomach.

Sora kissed Riku's neck and nibbled on the soft tight skin.

"Oh!" Riku gasped, his boxers trapping his erection. "Sora, mark me." Riku gulped and Sora's eyes widened.

"Wha-what?"

"Mark me. I want people to see that I'm yours and yours alone." Riku turned to expose his beautifully pale neck.

"You, you want me to give you a hickey?" Sora translated, scratching his own head.

Riku grinned in satisfaction at hearing Sora say that word. He nodded.

"Okay." Sora shrugged before he licked up Riku's neck. He had never given Riku a hickey before, but he's gotten them from Riku often enough to know what to do. Sora finished licking the patch of skin and gulped before he started nipping at it.

"Harder." Riku encouraged and Sora did just that, biting. "Ah!" Riku shouted as Sora's teeth did as he asked. Sora continued to nibble and when he pulled back, he licked the bruised skin.

"It's red." Sora said and Riku exhaled.

"That was hot. I only wish I could see your face right now." Riku said, knowing that Sora had to have been blushing.

"There's still something we have to do before I can take the blind-fold off." Sora said as he scrambled on the bed.

Riku waited patiently to the sound of something being pumped out of a bottle.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Now now, I cant ruin your surprise." Sora smirked as he coated his fingers with lube.

Sora skillfully pulled Riku's boxers off with one hand, causing his older boyfriend to pant in anxious desire.

"Sora?" Riku asked through his shaking voice.

"Shh, relax." Sora grinned as he pulled up on Riku's cock.

"Oh!" Riku gasped at the hand slipping to keep his dick up in the air. Sora held the bottle of lube right above Riku's aching balls, squeezing the bottle as it spurt out the gooey liquid. "Eh." Riku panted harder as the lube slid down his balls and seeped into his entrance. Sora dropped Riku's heavy length and slowly but forcefully pushed a finger inside his boyfriend. "AH! Hah!" Riku chocked on his gasps due to the sharp impaling against his tight walls.

"Shh," Sora nervously cooed as he stroked Riku's length to comfort him. Sora slowly squeezed another finger inside and Riku gritted his teeth. "Sorry." Sora winced and Riku exhaled loudly.

"It's ok."

Riku did his best to control his breathing for Sora's sake, knowing that if he showed any pain in front of his young, innocent, boyfriend, Sora would stop in pure guilt. But that was the first time anything had ever been inside him.

"Ah!" Riku felt Sora's nail scraping his inner walls by accident.

"Sorry!" Sora rushed to apologize.

"More, more." Riku faked pleasure to save Sora from embarrassment and guilt.

"You-you sure?" Sora hesitated.

"F-fuck me!" Riku yelled and Sora grinned.

"Kay." Sora smiled and pushed in his third and final finger as he pumped Riku's cock more steadily.

"So warm." Riku gasped and Sora grinned.

"Open your mouth." Sora reached around Riku and pulled something from behind the pillow that Riku was leaning against. Riku trembled as he opened his mouth, preparing to feel Sora's cock slip in it, but was surprised to feel smooth round glass against his tongue.

"Suck." Sora commanded and Riku happily obeyed by sucking on the small ball shaped glass in his mouth. Sora pushed the glass further in and Riku made the lovely discovery that the shaft of the glass toy had rungs on it, providing very stimulating sensations as the rungs slipped in and out of his mouth as Sora commanded it to. Sora pulled the toy all the way out of Riku's mouth, leaving the restrained teen to pant and drool, his lust desiring more of what he craved.

Sora pulled his sticky fingers out from Riku and wrapped them around Riku's erection, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the slit just as he slowly pushed the glass toy inside his boyfriend.

"Ah! Hah! Hoh!" Riku shuddered as he felt the glass ball and its rungs slip inside his tight hole. "Fuck." Riku gasped as Sora pulled it in and out. After a few minutes of shoving the toy in and out and watching Riku pant and feeling him grow harder, Sora untied one of Riku's hands.

"Your turn." Sora said as he lowered Riku's hand to the glass toy so that Riku could use it on himself, all while Sora pumped Riku harder and faster, getting him as close to his end without crossing that line.

"Fuck Sora, I'm almost," Riku gasped.

"Hold on." Sora said as he stopped his hand from its pumping and. Riku stopped using the toy as well, sitting curiously in the silence as Sora squatted over Riku's cock.

"What are you?" Riku started but stopped when he felt Sora grab his cock and shove it inside himself.

"Ah!" Sora arched his back as he lowered himself further down on Riku.

"Holy. Shit." Riku gulped and panted, his ass full and his cock being squeezed by Sora's tight walls.

"Ku!" Sora mewled as he sat his balls on Riku's.

"Oh fucking shit. Mmm, yeah, ride that dick." Riku shoved the toy back inside himself, bucking his hips up into Sora.

"Mph, ah!" Sora bit his lip before he screamed as Riku hit his sweet spot. "There! Harder!" Sora yelled as Riku drove his hips up harder, smashing Sora's nerves and making his body weak as it collapsed on Riku's chest.

"Yeah, oh god." Riku worked hard to thrust his hips even though he only had one hand that he decided to use to try to keep Sora from falling off of his cock.

"Riku, Riku." Sora chanted in pleasure as Riku sped up.

"I'm coming. Fuck, I'm, Sora, Sora!" Riku shouted as he spurted inside of his boyfriend, who arched his back with a violent shiver.

"Hot!" Sora shook as he felt Riku's cock slip around the warm liquid.

"It's about to get hotter." Riku smirked as he pulled the toy out of himself and squished it inside of Sora, who was already hosting his dick.

"Fuck!" Sora cussed loudly as he turned to see his ass swallowing both the toy and Riku's warm cock.

"This. Feels. So good." Riku pushed the toy further inside his boyfriend as he enjoyed every rung that moved up and down between his dick and Sora's walls.

"Too full!" Sora protested as the toy went as far as it could go inside.

"Then come." Riku smirked behind the safety of his blindfold. Damn, what he'd do to see Sora's face. True he had one hand free, but he wanted Sora to be the one to take it off.

"Riku, I'm I'm ready." Sora whispered nervously as he let his face fall on Riku's chest again.

"Kiss me." Riku begged, ending his thrusts. Sora sat up and kissed Riku's lips. Riku pushed his tongue in Sora's mouth before he broke the kiss. "You lead." He said and Sora's heart raced faster as he dove his tongue in Riku's mouth, leading the kiss, letting his tongue slide all over Riku's.

Sora put his hands on Riku's cheeks, squishing them in his fingers as he tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. Riku used his free hand to fix his cock, which was slowly starting to fall out. With Sora's tongue in his mouth, Riku lightly thrusted up into his boyfriend. Sora pulled away as Riku kept his tongue hanging outside his mouth, trying to lick anything he could. Sora, feeling so embarrassed that he had led a kiss for the first time, pulled down on Riku's blindfold. He knew that letting Riku see his face would only make it worse, but he needed to see those beautiful aquamarine eyes to comfort him.

Riku blinked open his eyes shimmering behind long dark eyelashes as he gave Sora a sweet peck.

"Thank you." Riku smiled as he looked up above his head. He untied the ribbon that held his wrist captive and stretched his arm. Then, he took the toy out of his boyfriend and lowered both his hands on Sora's hips.

Sora blushed and looked away. He never could look Riku in the eye as he came, or even as he neared his climax.

"Hey, I love you." Riku reminded Sora as he started lifting Sora up and down on his cock.

"Love you too." Sora closed his eyes as he turned red.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you." Riku said quietly and Sora shyly opened his eyes, staring at Riku's belly button. "Baby. Look at me." Riku put one hand on Sora's back and Sora moved his hands to Riku's shoulders just as Riku hit his sweet spot.

"Ah!" Sora's eyes shut tight just as he released without control on Riku's stomach.

"Mmm, such a naughty boy." Riku sighed as his body relaxed from the high.

Sora panted, unable to talk as he shivered on Riku's chest.

"That was fun." Riku ran his hands up and down Sora's smooth tan back, smiling at nothing but the sound of Sora's heavy breaths. "Ok, now, naptime." Riku laid himself down with Sora still on his chest.

"Clean first." Sora squirmed but Riku only laughed.

"You are a very dirty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote that Soriku for my bff Sarcastic Hypocrite! (You should look her up, she has KH yaoi!)  
> She is So super awesome, sweet, and one of the best friends i've ever had. The other day i pretty much had a break down from all my homework and stress of College mixed with writing a HEAVY Zemyx that took a lot out of me emotionally (please read A Taste Of Loneliness!). But She totally cheered me up and was there for me when no one else was. She is super special to me ^_^  
> I hope you liked it Kitty! I love you!


End file.
